Play
by kyosohma23
Summary: How can a simple play change two young teens lives? Let's find out shall we. T for now may change.
1. Crush

Story: Play

Pairings: KyouxHatsuharu (maybe more pairings later)

Rating: T (may change)

I know it has been awhile since I put anything up sorry blame school and stuff. Don't worry all you "Bite Me" fans the next chapter is almost done. It should be up by either this week or next week. So look out for it okay.

"So should we rehearse the kiss scene, Kyo?"

"I don't know, Haru."

I rested my head on the table staring at Haru's lips. I had the sudden urged to kiss him, but I quickly defeated the urged.

'How did I get myself into this? Oh yeah that's how I got into this mess.'

Flashback= 2 months ago

"Kyo-kun comes on join the theater with me." Tohru said dragging me into a classroom.

I couldn't force myself to say no to her. I hate to admit it but I hate to see girls cry. I had no idea what I was store for me heck I didn't even know if I would be accepted. I stared around the classroom I just couldn't believe the turn out. I search for someone I knew but I guess Haru spotted me first. He walked up to us.

"Hey, what are you two up to?"

I sighed and I could feel a small blush on my cheeks I quickly looked at the ground.

"Come on, kitten. The theater is not so bad."

"Everyone please gather around." The teacher said.

Everyone looked up but I look at Haru why does he have to be so beautiful.

"Kyo Sohma?"

I walk up to the stage let's make a long story short my act according to the teachers and upper classmates I had talent.

The Next Day

"Kyo-kun, they posted the results up in the main lobby, come on! Let's go check it out."

"Already man that was quick?"

"Yeah so, come on." she pulled me to the main lobby.

I noticed that there was already a large crowd around the list.

"Maybe we should wait here until…"

"YES I GOT THE PART!!!"

"…..the crowd…."

"OH MAN THIS TOTALLY SUCKS!!!!"

"…..clears out….."

"Nonsense let us go see."

She pulled me through the crowd. I almost rammed into a girl but lucking (or unluckily depends how you look at it) I tripped and rammed into her guy friend. (?)

"HEY WATCH IT….wait you are Kyo Sohma are not you?"

"Umm…yeah I think so."

The guy pointed to the list I grasped right there in red ink was "Kyo Sohma=Lead Role: Princess Azumi" I stepped back searching for Haru's name. "Hatuharu Sohma=Lead Role: Noda Yoshida.

I just stared at it with a blank stare. I couldn't believe it 'Me and Haru. Me and Haru. Me and Haru.' I kept repeating to myself I couldn't breath the last I remember was so ones strong arms wrapped around me.

End of Flashback

"Okay let's see." He said as he lifts the script up he quickly cleared his throat. "My love and only love I love you more than anything in the world."

I stared at him and looked through the script I couldn't read the line out. A small blush formed on my cheeks

"Come on Kyo say your line."

I sigh and read the line. "No Noda…"

"Say it with feeling Kyo-chan!" one of the fan girls squealed. This was their sick twisted idea.

I grabbed his arm and pull him close to me (which made me blush a little darker) I sigh and look up into his black charcoal eyes.

"No Noda I love you more than anyone else. You are my other half. You complete me. Stay by my side forever."

The crazy fan girls squeal. I glared at them. 'This is soooo embarrassing' I kept thinking to myself. But what could I do

'It is only an act. I don't love him and he doesn't love me. Once this play is over we can go back to normal.' Oh so I kept telling myself. But oh how so wrong I was.

"Kiss the girl." Haru read out loud.

"BAKAYOU ARE SOPPOSE TO DO IT NOT …..say…..it….." he grabbed my chin and pulls me close. All the fan girls hold their breaths.

I could feel a small blush on my cheeks. He stares down at me. I never notice how tall he has gotten. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I never notice that he had strong arms either. (Man I sound like a giddy school girl)

He leans in close all I could do was close my crimson eyes and hope it will be over soon. 'Man he is going to take my first kiss away.'

I could hear him give out a little laugh a laugh that only I could heard and what was meant for only me and me alone.

"You are cute you know." he whispers in my ear.

"Shut-up and just fuck in kiss me." I said through gritted teeth. I know he was teasing me but the comment only made me blush even darker.

"As you wish Princess Kitten." before I could make a snapping comeback he cover my lips with his. Everyone was wondering if we kiss or not (since Haru's back was point at them) but I would never tell them if we did or not cause it was to embarrassing. I hate to admit it but I kind of got lost in the kiss.

My body wants more and more of him as my hands move, as if they had a mind of their own, onto his jacket's collar pulling him towards me. But I wasn't the only one who got lost in the kiss. Haru's own hands found their underneath my shirt. I grasped his pale hands were so cold but that didn't matter for long because as soon as he found my nipples my senses became numb. I threw my head back trying to control myself. But it only left my neck exposed Haru start to bite at it. I couldn't control myself anymore I let out a moan.

The girls all squeal and blushed. Yuki was just happened to walk by when he spotted us. He quickly split us two before we could get any farer.

"Get a room you two." he said as he walked out of the room. I blushed deep red and Haru walked away for me.

END

Kyo:///0.o///// WTF WAS THAT!!!!???

Haru: I like it. I thought it was kinky.

Kyo: YOU WILL FUCK IN FEELING ME UP YOU STUPID COW!!!

Haru: Hey you enjoy it.

Yuki: Why did I come out of nowhere?

Kyosohma23: Everyone just shut up so we can just end this thing.

Kyo: ///o.o///

Yuki: -_-

Haru ^-^


	2. A Romance?

I walk down the hall, debating wither or not I should enter the drama room and into that stupid dress and wig. I peer into the room, if Haru was there then I will run away and go home if he wasn't there, I guess I have to stand the dress. I spotted Haru, I was about to leave but I guess Haru spotted me.

"Hey Princess come on in."

Everyone looked up at me I sighed and walk in. Haru was sitting on the window sill he waved his hand in a 'come here' way. I walk over to him.

"How's my Princess?"

"Shut up cow."

"Come on sit on my lap."

I gave him a stern look but everyone was watching, so I just sat on his lap everyone return to what they were doing. He wrapped his arms around me and gentle kissed my eye. I could feel a small blush on my cheeks. He struggled into my neck.

"Princess. Princess? Princess! Kyo!"

"Yes….love?"

I hated this act we play, we act like that we are fast lovers, but I hate to admit it but I am starting to like it. He had removed me from his lap but he was now holding my hand the other hand holding the script in front of us, practicing his lines in the voice I have

I grow to love, I rested my head on his shoulder if you were paying attention to me you could see a small blush and a dreaming smile on my face.

After the meeting, Haru walk me to the lobby, usually we would have let go of each others hand by now, but I didn't let go of his hand.

He looks at me. "Umm…you can let go you know Kyo."

I reach for his sleeve. "Kyo are you okay?"

"Haru…Hatsuharu-san…." he raised an eyebrow "……I …..I….think…..I….am….falling…..for……" I blushed and looked down.

He sigh I knew what he was going to say.

"I love Yuki not you."

I waited for him to say it. He step forward slowly backing me into a wall I clutched my bag to my chest.

'He is going to hurt me.'

I kept thinking to myself but when I look up at him, he had a sad look on his face. He places a hand on my check then it went down my neck I lend into his touch. I look at his black eyes again he still had that sad look on his face. Then I understood in that instant I hold him in my arms he lay his head on my shoulder. I could feel hot, warm tears rolling down my neck; even I could feel even myself crying because we both knew that Akito would never allow this.

A week later:

" Kyo shall we practice the lines some more?"

I sigh all we ever do is practice the stupid lines.

"What line should we practice, Hatsuharu?"

Haru shuffle through the papers. He offers a hand to me.

"Would you like to dance, my love?"

I look through the script.

(Take his hand)

"I would love to dance my love."

I place my hand on his hand. He pulled me close to him.

Someone rush to turn the music on. I didn't really know how to dance. I have never really learned how to dance. I look up at him he smirk and lean close to my ear, "Follow my lead, kitten."

Haru toke a step backward and I toke a step forward we move in prefect harmony.

I gave a little laugh I enjoy this being close to him in his presences. I wanted this feeling to last forever. But a thought flashed into my mind. Akito would never allow this no matter what we would do or say. I could feel tears rolling down my face. Haru stopped and looked at me.

"Wait…wait…STOP THAT FUCKIN MUSIC!!!"

The music stop and everyone look at me I was so embarrassed I ran out of the classroom.

'I can't do this anymore. I should have never fallen in love with him.'

Haru wrapped an arm around my waist. I look up at him his eyes were as black as the midnight sky.

"You were thinking about him weren't you?"

I nodded he sigh and let go of me.

"We have to tell him. You know Hatsuharu-san. We have to."

He turns away from me.

"…..If we don't tell him he would find out."

"I KNOW!!!" he punched the spot a few inches from my head. "I know...I…just want to be by your side…forever."

"…forever."

He looked at me and then at the ground.

After awhile he looked up "I don't know if I can protect you if he

attacks you.

I just nod; I could feel my body sliding down the wall. He looks at me and knee down to my level.

"I am just worried what I would do if I turn black…" he sigh and wrap his arms around me, "We will tell him on Friday after the party….okay?"

I looked up and blush as a thought creep up "Kiss on it?"

He smirks and kissed my lips.

"Everyone please go to the parking lot before the buses leave. I repeat…."

I pull away and he smiles at me. He helps me up after I finished dusting myself off. He pounces on me I let out a startled scream. I grab my shirt somehow in the fall. He smirks and puts my hands above my head.

"You are so cute when you blush."

I could feel my face blush even darker.

"Shut-up you pervert!"

"Yeah yeah love you too."

He gets off of me, I fixed my shirt. He grabs my hands.

"Now now don't do that love."

I blushed "Haru stop that."

He smiles and kisses me again.

I grasp as he bangs my body to the wall. He toke that chance to deepen the kiss even further.

I heard a grasp and books falling. I open my eyes to see a stun Yuki. Haru pull away and glare at him.

"Are you going to tell rat boy?"

END

Kyo: What the hell!!??

Haru nods and rereads the story.

Kyo pounces at Nara317 for calling him a little giddy girl.

Haru pulls Kyo off of her and puts the cat on his lap. "Now stop that my love."

Kyo: ////0.0/////

Haru: Aww are we blushing here?

Kyo: No we are not well bye everyone.

Haru: Always trying to change the subject I see.

Kyo walks away.

Haru: "Well anyway bye people." forwards him out of the room to only glop him later.


End file.
